Un pasado diferente
by Racon Omega 98
Summary: Algo fue diferente... Madara gano la guerra, extrajo al Kyuubi de su interior... y él murio, así sin más. Creyo que todo había terminado, que no podía hacer nada más, que el mundo estaba destinado a volverse una ilusión. Pero aquel hombre, aquel dios... Izanagi... él le dio una segunda oportunidad, y le dio el poder para lograr su objetivo. Cambiar el pasado. Badass Naruto x Harem
1. Prologo

**¡hey gente! Si, si, se que no he actualizado mis otras historias en mucho tiempo, pero no es por falta de inspiración, si no que es por pereza :b. Pero bueno, he tenido esta idea desde… un año entero… y sinceramente, ya no puedo esperar para escribirla, ya que me vino la inspiración de golpe.**

 **Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos ver en esta historia?**

 **Nada en especial, es otra historia de un Naruto viajando al pasado… nah, también Naruto será Badass y probablemente el Rinnegan u otros Dojutsus de Naruto, tendrá muchas habilidades que yo le cree.**

 **Tendrá el Noryokugan por ejemplo, y será pinchemente OP.**

 **Además, mandare el canon a la mierda.**

 **Pero bueno, dejemos esto de lado y vamos a la…**

* * *

 **ACCIÓN**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Un pasado diferente**

* * *

Todo estaba perdido.

La sangre salió de su boca a borbotones, dejándole el pastoso sabor a cobre en su boca.

Nadie iba a venir a salvarlo… todos se habían ido.

Se sostuvo el estomago a duras penas, donde anteriormente, estaba aquella criatura… su enemigo… su prisionero… su carga… su juez, jurado y verdugo… su amigo…

Y ahora, ya no estaba.

Miro a duras penas, como aquella criatura de color gris se alzaba sobre el cielo, tan enorme que empequeñecía las montañas a su alrededor, y de repente, comenzó a ser absorbido.

Escucho los pasos caminar hacía él, sintiendo como un enorme Chakra emergía, como algo más allá de su alcance se acercaba.

Miro sus dos ojos anillados, viéndole fijamente, con aquel manto blanco y negro, con su cabello antes negro ahora blanco.

Madara Uchiha nunca se vio más imponente que en aquel momento, en el que se convirtió en el segundo Rikudo Sennin.

Todo estaba perdido.

Todo estaba perdido… desde que él fue invocado.

Desde el momento en que aquel Zetsu le trajo su ojo, todo fue peor.

Desde el momento en que invoco al Gedō Mazo y capturo a los 9 Bijuus, todo estuvo perdido.

Desde que el Zetsu Negro trajo el cuerpo de Obito y Madara saco su otro ojo, no había algo que hacer.

Y en aquel momento, en el que Madara absorbió dentro de si al Juubi….

Todo estaba perdido.

—Solo mitad Uzumaki, y eres capaz de sobrevivir sin tu bestia por varios minutos, en verdad que es admirable— dijo Madara viendo al moribundo Naruto Uzumaki.

El rubio respiro pesadamente y de repente, tosió sangre con fuerza, mostrando que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—Es casi poético, me recuerdas un poco a Hashirama, y tu amigo me recuerda a mi y a Izuna, pero ambos están lejos de ser lo que alguno de nosotros fuimos— declaro mientras movía el Shakujo en su mano.

—Pudre…— vomito sangre nuevamente—… Te— finalizo.

El Uchiha le miro con calma antes de hacer que el Shakujo tuviera una punta afilada.

—Como un regalo, te daré una muerte rápida— antes de poder bajar su arma, los dos se vieron una ultima vez.

—Te… equivocas— le dijo Naruto—. Un… mundo de ilusión, no es más que una mentira, si no te gusta como es el mundo, puedes cambiarlo, tu solamente haces otro mundo que te guste… si quieres un mundo con paz, no puedes simplemente crear uno que te guste… tienes que esforzarte para que todos se entiendan y…

El Shakujo se enterró en su pecho.

—En verdad eres como Hashirama— dijo Madara con aburrimiento.

El báculo negro le atravesaba el pecho totalmente, saliendo por su espalda y clavándose en el suelo, llenándolo con su sangre.

Naruto soltó un escupitajo de sangre enorme.

Directo a su corazón, el Shakujo le había atravesado el corazón y este había explotado.

Su respiración se había detenido por un segundo mientras Madara sacaba aquella arma de su tórax, dejándolo allí en el suelo.

—¿Un mundo donde todos se entiendan? ¿Cambiar el mundo? Que ridículo. Los seres humanos son bestias que solo pueden celebrar u propia vida con sacrificios. "Igualdad" es una palabra inventada por los débiles que no pueden ver en la oscuridad. Solo es una excusa para esconder su fealdad. El mundo que yo creare, es el único modo para que exista verdadera paz.

Naruto escucho todo eso, y, con la mirada pesada, juro que casi pudo haber visto toda su vida.

…

…

 _Me habría gustado responderle a Hinata… ojala hubiera detenido a Sasuke cuando pude… ojala hubiera cambiado a Kurama antes… ojala… ojala hubiera hecho todo diferente._

* * *

 **En ¿?**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, sintiendo una pesadez en todo el cuerpo mientras su vista se encontraba borrosa.

Solo miraba blanco y más blanco, en una **infinita nada que lo era todo**.

—¿Dónde… estoy?— se pregunto así mismo.

No había suelo que pisar, pero aun así pudo caminar.

 _¿Estoy muerto?_

—Si— ante su pensamiento, una voz se escucho enfrente suyo.

Parpadeo un par de veces al poder ver a un joven delante suyo, no parecía tener edad más allá de 19 o 21 años, una altura entre los 1.90 m y 2.09 m, además de ser un tanto musculoso y vestía de una manera curiosa.

Su cabello era bastante largo, llegándole a la espalda, era erizado, incluso más que su cabello o cualquier persona que conociese, era de un color azul oscuro, tenía algunos mechones rojos en cada parte de arriba del cabello junto con unos mechones de color blanco, pareciendo púas.

Sus ojos eran de un hipnotizador color dorado oscuro, además de que tenia un contorno o sombra de color rojo debajo de los parpados, recordándole a la pigmentación que tenía en su modo sabio.

Su vestimenta era… rara. Incluso para los Shinobi que no tenían un estilo concreto de vestir era una vestimenta rara.

Tenía unas botas gigantes, no por los pies ya que eran de un tamaño moderado sino porque no terminaban en el talón sino que lo hacían hasta las rodillas, el cerquillo de las botas era de un color rojo, tenían una franja blanca en el centro y a los lados eran de color negro además de tener una especie de cinta metálica con 3 pinchos en cada bota, justo por las rodillas estaba una especie de protección de rodillas doradas con un rubí en el centro y debajo una cinta bordeada de dorado y por dentro un color rojo.

Tenía unos pantalones negro cubriéndole los muslos, unos guantes negros sin dedos con una especie de anillos dorados en las muñecas y una lengüeta roja por debajo de dicho anillo, finalmente un chaleco negro con protuberancias amarillas y pelaje blanco que le cubría los hombros.

Dio un par de pasos hacía atrás, algo asustado por la mirada neutra del peliazul.

—Es raro que hayas llegado aquí, aparentemente, aun no era tu tiempo— dijo el Ojidorado, viendo fijamente a Naruto.

—¿Quién eres?— pregunto el Uzumaki ya más calmado.

—Hum… bueno, tengo entendido que en tu mundo me conocen como Izanagi-no-Okami.

—¿Eh?— soltó listamente Naruto—¿…Izanagi como… el Dios Izanagi?— pregunto nerviosamente.

—Nuevamente, si— dijo el cerrando los ojos.

—Yo… bueno… hola— una de las cejas de Izanagi se alzo.

Acaba de enterarse de que estaba enfrente de un dios y… ¿solo decía hola?

—Universo 134,890. Tu moriste contra Madara Uchiha en la cuarta guerra ninja— era una declaración más que una pregunta.

Naruto le miro algo confundido.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Soy Omnisciente— dijo calmadamente el peliazul, rascándose la barbilla—. Supongo que aquí es donde pasa lo de darte poderes.

—¿Darme poderes?— pregunto el Uzumaki interesado.

—Sep, esta no es la primera vez que pasa que mueres, un ser superior te contacta y viajas al pasado.

—¿¡Viajar al pasado!?— chillo el rubio—. Podría salvar a Ero-Sannin… Jiji… incluso podría prevenir toda la guerra.

—Tranquilo vaquero. Aun no explico ni que hare— le dijo Izanagi algo divertido.

—Oh, pe-perdón, Izanagi-sama.

—Solo Izanagi, al igual que tu, no soy alguien de títulos, además, una versión tuya es hijo mío.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ehh, lo entenderás con el tiempo. Como sea, te daré el poder, tu deberás usarlo.

—¿Qué… debo hacer?

—Te daré una habilidad que solo mis hijos, y una especie extraterrestre, tienen. Su nombre es… Noryokugan.

—¿Capacidad de Esfera? ¿Ese es el mejor nombre que hay?— pregunto Naruto.

—Si. Al menos espera a que te cuente lo que hace.

—Perdón— se disculpo Naruto.

Izanagi se aclaro la garganta y comenzó—El Noryokugan, es una sagrada habilidad, bastante parecida a un Kekkei Mora es una habilidad que precede y supera al Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Tenseigan y hasta el mismísimo Rinne Sharingan. Como no es una línea de sangre basada en Chakra, ya que se originó miles de eones antes de que Rikudō Sennin existiera, no necesita Chakra. Los usuarios del Noryokugan se dice que son seres Omnipotentes, siendo capaces de alcanzar cualquier cosa y todo lo que piense o quiere se puede volver realidad, el inmenso poder que ofrece es un gran motivo para decir eso, a través del poder ilimitado derivado del universo y toda la existencia y la no existencia en sí.

—Wow, eso es… wow. ¿Qué puede hacer el Noryokugan?— pregunto Naruto impresionado.

—Como dije antes, da la casi Omnipotencia en si; es posiblemente la línea de sangre más potente y versátil que existe, ya que me concedió los medios para lograr cualquier cosa, y que no conoce ningún igual, incluso puede imponerse con facilidad sobre Dojutsus como el Rinnegan y Tenseigan. El Noryokugan permite al usuario ver en una variedad de maneras: Permite ver y obtener los recuerdos de todo lo que ve al instante, hasta una profundidad de tres (memorias dentro memorias dentro de los recuerdos de una persona). Esta capacidad se conoce como **Psicometría** o **Ojo Psicométrico** , ya que a través de el, el usuario puede obtener todo el conocimiento de una entidad que alguna vez ha experimentado u obtenido, al ser detectados. También otorga vista con penetración al usuario que permite ver el cuerpo en capas; también permite ver la red neuronal, el sistema nervioso, la Red de Chakra, los Tenketsus, el espectro del Chakra, el espectro de energía en todo, lo cual permite ver incluso la energía natural, ver las frecuencias de energía y la sinapsis, la visualización de las neuronas que viajan a través de él como información. Junto a la capacidad para ver en diferentes formas, que permite al usuario ver en la escala atómica, ser capaz de ver incluso quarks en alta definición. También otorga visión macroscópica y telescópica a una gama básica de 120 km (74.5645 millas). Además de dejar ver con claridad asombrosa.

》La posesión del Noryokugan también permite el acceso a la **Técnica de Cuatro Ramas** , una técnica que otorga al usuario una gran cantidad de habilidades increíblemente potentes.

》La Ruta de Acceso Físico (身体道, Shintaidō) o la Rama Física (身体枝, Shintaieda) permite al usuario manipular las leyes físicas y los límites que rigen el universo en todas sus formas, desde la gravedad, hasta incluso a la causalidad y probabilidad.

》La Rama de la Naturaleza (素道, Sodo), también conocida como el Poder Elemental (素枝, Soeda) otorga al usuario la capacidad de utilizar los cinco elementos básicos sin necesidad de Chakra y de esa manera no gasta energía, así como combinarlos para formar mayores transformaciones de la naturaleza, sin importar su complejidad.

》La Rama de la Iluminación (啓く道, Hirakudō), también conocido como la Subdivisión de la Iluminación (啓く枝, Hirakueda) que permite al usuario generar seres astrales que son capaces de interactuar con lo corpóreo y no corpóreo **,** generar cadenas de sellado de energía superiores a las de los Uzumaki, formar una prisión con ellas e incluso sellar entidades el acceso a cualquier forma de energía. También permite al usuario ver y sentir las almas de las personas. Además de que te permite hacer una especie de "Proyección Astral" de ti mismo.

》La Ruta de Dimensiones (次元道, Jigendō), también conocida como la Rama de Dimensiones (次元枝, Jigeneda), permite manipular la tela que fluye del espacio-tiempo, así como sus dos componentes como conceptos separados; el flujo del tiempo y el tejido del espacio. También le concede al usuario la capacidad de transición a las dimensiones espaciales de su cuerpo y crear barreras dimensionales a voluntad, así como el Tendo del Rinnegan da control de la gravedad, e incluso puede sellar a las dimensiones espaciales de un objeto. Esta ruta también otorga al usuario la capacidad de ver todos los objetivos dentro de su campo de visión a la vez, independientemente de su ubicación en el espacio. Es el segundo más dificil de dominar

》La Ruta Trascendente (超越道, Chouetsudō), también conocida como el Poder Trascendente (超越枝, Chouetsueda) es el "árbol" de la Técnica de Cuatro Ramas, de la cual todas sus habilidades se derivan de esta. Se necesita que el usuario valla más allá de los límites de la experiencia humana física. Se dice que existe fuera de la existencia misma que permite al usuario trascender el reino de la existencia, volviéndose inmortal en todo sentido. Permite al usuario alterar la funcionalidad de otras entidades y energías. Mediante la combinación de la **energía cósmica** con la energía presente en el usuario, que pueden crear una entidad capaz de proteger de cualquier daño. Mediante el uso de esta energía de otra manera, pueden crear criaturas que pueden luchar junto a el. Debido a su poder ilimitado, es capaz de incluso mejorar el usuario en caso de ser dañado de cualquier forma. Quizás su mayor rasgo es su capacidad para lograr cualquier cosa, incluso controlar la materia, el tiempo, espacio, etc.

Naruto asintió afirmativamente a todo lo que decía Izanagi.

—No entendí nada— declaro honestamente, generando una gota en la nuca del dios.

—Bueno… esta también la energía que usa el Noryokugan.

—¿Qué energía?

—La **energía cósmica (Uchu Energu,** **宇宙週** **)** es una forma única de energía que impregna todo el espacio a lo largo de el Omniverso y se utiliza en el Uchujutsu (宇宙術, "Técnicas Cósmicas"). La **Energía Cósmica** existe en la totalidad de cualquier y todos los lugares posibles, existentes e inexistentes, aun existente en los diversos planos existenciales. A pesar de su naturaleza exótica, funciona similar a la energía natural, ya que puede mejorar el cuerpo, así como el Chakra, diferentes tipos de jutsu, energías y capacidades físicas, mentales y espirituales. También es la energía que alimenta el Noryokugan. Los usuarios de este tipo específico de energía pueden otorgar temporalmente a otros de manera controlada. Si alguien que no domine la energía cósmica trata de usarla en vez de ser convertido en piedra su existencia es "diluida" en el mismo espacio-tiempo para volverse energía pura y parte del universo.

》Se trata, esencialmente, de la energía que dio a luz a las otras energías frecuentes a través de los diversos planos existenciales y el Omniverso que dieron origen a las leyes que los gobiernan, además de que es la forma capaz de manipularlos en una escala masiva. Permite la manipulación de cualquiera y todas las fuerzas, incluso en el nivel conceptual.

》Al igual que la energía natural, existe en una cantidad ilimitada, aunque nadie fuera de los Dioses es capaz de usar todo su poder y ser capaz de utilizarlo debido a su naturaleza. A pesar de esto, no lo confundas con el Chakra, el Chakra es el resultado de que una persona mezcle la energía física y la energía espiritual y que al combinarse se utilizan al unísono. Aunque el Chakra puede ser meta físico y adoptar la forma de los 5 elementos, la energía cósmica se utiliza para manipular la materia y la energía para formar lo que el Chakra es simplemente una replica.

》Además es capaz de interrumpir y anular todas las demás energías, así como cualquier cosa que intente contenerlo, y como resultado, no se puede almacenar a menos que sea decisión del propio usuario. Los usuarios de esta energía no pueden ser separados de la fuente y cualquier persona que intente hacerlo, les resultará imposible, al mismo tiempo encontrar la energía es imposible para un sensor. Por extensión, se puede utilizar esta energía para pasar desapercibido por cualquier y todo lo que rodea al usuario. Porque es la forma más elevada de energía, siempre y constantemente prevalece sobre los demás. Debido a su inmenso poder, no puede ser sellado por cualquier juntas hechas por alguien, ni siquiera un Uzumaki podría sellarla. A pesar de que se puede utilizar para mejorar otras energías, puede interrumpirla y anularla también si no se mezcla adecuadamente. Debido a esta naturaleza disruptiva, los usuarios de esta energía son efectivamente inmunes a Genjutsu, ya que interrumpirá el Chakra del objetivo, ya que entra en su cuerpo constantemente. Solo que en tu caso solo aumentaría tu poder y el control sobre los elementos ya que no tienes red de Chakra.

》Además, la Energía cósmica concede al usuario una forma única de percepción extrasensorial. Permite al usuario para detectar la presencia de otros por la energía cósmica que ocupan dentro del entorno, único a cualquier y todo lugar, a este entorno se le conoce como **masa cósmica**. Si un ser está sellado dentro de otro ser, la cantidad de masa cósmica tomada podrá mostrarlo. Objetos o seres inmateriales y objetos imperceptibles son propensos a este tipo único de detección, así, como la cantidad que ocupan está invertida, dejando tras de si residuos detectables. En esencia, esto permite a cualquier usuario especializado de la energía cósmica detectar cualquier persona o cosa, ser capaz de decir las entidades incluso unidos y sellados interdimensionalmente aparte. Los Dioses y usuarios del Noryokugan pueden aprender sobre el control de esta forma única de energía y podría utilizarlo para lograr cualquier cosa que desee. Sin embargo, todos los dioses actuales, incluidos mis hijos, usan una rama diferente de esta energía y que es una forma inferior de la energía cósmica conocida como "Energía Celestial", que es menos potente y posee menos versatilidad pero, no obstante, sigue siendo mucho más potente que el Chakra.

—Sigo sin entender nada— repitió Naruto haciendo a Izanagi llevarse la mano a la cara.

—¿Sabes que? Te daré acceso a un lugar que, literalmente, tiene tooooodooooo el conocimiento de la existencia, ni Tsukuyomi puede ir allí, ni mi hijo más fuerte lo ha hecho. Pero tu enserio necesitas informarte.

—Oye, que no es mi culpa, apenas y me enseñaban en la escuela— renegó Naruto—. Creo que eso es todo ¿no?

—Nop.

—¿Cómo que no?— cuestiono Naruto sorprendido.

—Veras, algo que **nunca** me gusto de tu mundo es que no fue justo contigo, es decir, apenas y sabes ciertas cosas comparados con otros o que tienes cosas no tan buenas como otros. Por ejemplo, tu amigo Sasuke se supone que tendría el Rinnegan.

—¡Oh, vamos!— exclamo Naruto.

—Lo se ¿no? Pero bueno, no es justo para ti, así que~… te lo daré todo.

—Ammm— dijo el rubio algo nervioso.

—Me refiero a que te daré el Sharingan, Mangekyo, Eternal, Rinnegan, Rinne Sharingan, y quizás otras cosas.

—Yo… sinceramente no se que son todos esos— dijo Naruto algo avergonzado.

—No es tu culpa, como sea, entrenaras bastante y regresaras a un momento muy atrás en tu vida.

—¿Qué tan atrás?

—A los 3 años de vida— el Uzumaki sintió que se atragantaba con su saliva, pues apenas en ese tiempo aprendía a hablar.

—¿Co-como?— pregunto nervioso ya que no quería ni acordarse de todas las cosas vergonzosas que hacía a los 3 años.

—Hay una sub-habilidad de la Ruta de las Dimensiones, llamada Jikan no Me (Ojo del Tiempo) que puede usarse para ver el pasado, presente y futuro, puede usarse para ver toda la historia de un objeto o también se puede usar junto con la ruta de dimensiones para hacer un viaje en el tiempo perfecto.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?— pregunto determinado, iba a salvar a todos, a pesar de no entender nada de lo que podían hacer ese Noryokugan, sonaba fuerte, y si tenía la oportunidad de evitar todo lo que paso… lo haría.

—Yo impulsare la técnica atreves de ti. Solamente di "Jikan no Me" y cuando sientas una energía a tu alrededor, trata de canalizarla a tus ojos.

Naruto asintió mientras se ponía totalmente recto, cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras Izanagi también lo hacía.

Moviendo levemente sus dedos, una energía multicolor cubrió a Naruto mientras este se estremecía ante la sensación.

La energía se arremolino con fuerza alrededor de sus dos ojos, y el Uzumaki que tenía sus parpados cerrados, los abrió, mostrando una mirada morada con un anillo negro alrededor de la pupila.

 _ **¡JIKAN NO ME!**_

Y desapareció.

* * *

 **14 años antes**

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos, sintiendo una enorme irritación en los ojos.

Estaba en una cama, mirando el techo de su pequeña casa pequeña con un letrero a un lado que decía ¡NO RAMEN NO LIFE!

Se miro así mismo, sus manos eran pequeñas, al igual que todo su cuerpo pero… se sentía diferente… no… algo era diferente.

—Estoy devuelta— murmuro, y dentro de él, aquella criatura de enorme poder no entendía sus palabras.

Lo que no sabía, es que no todo sería igual.

Con su llegada, algo cambio, algo cambio en todo el mundo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Cambiando

**Capitulo 2**

 **Cambiando**

Naruto se estaba replantando seriamente sus prioridades.

Ahora mismo, sabía todo lo que iba a pasar en los próximos años y podía prepararse para ello, pero…

No sabia que hacer.

Su primer pensamiento fue… ¡Estoy devuelta, yuju!

Luego se dio cuenta que ahora tenía la posibilidad de cambiar toda la historia… y se dio cuenta que las cosas pudieron haber sido diferentes de haber sido más fuerte.

Proteger a Sasuke de Orochimaru.

Detener al mismo de matar a su abuelo.

La invasión.

La muerte de Asuma.

La muerte de Ero-Sannin.

La invasión de Pain.

Que este destruyera toda la villa…

La cuarta guerra se hubiera podido detener si hubiera matado a Kabuto a tiempo.

No podía culparse totalmente a sí mismo, no había sido entrenado correctamente hasta que Ero-Sannin le entreno.

Desde que era su alumno, Kakashi no le enseño nada más que caminar en los arboles.

Así de jodido estaba su entrenamiento.

Nunca tuvo a nadie que le enseñase a leer o a escribir en la escuela, y se esforzaba para dominar los Jutsus, ¡de veras que lo hacía!

Creer que solamente lo ignoraron era algo genuinamente estúpido, de ser así no tendría problemas en haber aprendido un par de cosas, pero no, se le desprecio en gran medida.

Se hablo mal de él a sus espaldas, alejaron de él a cualquiera que quisiera ser su amigo y les dijeron que no era una buena persona sin darle opción a elegir, y entorpecieron su enseñanza muchas veces.

Fue duro… demasiado duro para un niño vivir sin padres y sin ninguna ayuda.

Ni incluso su Jiji fue una buena ayuda, solamente le daba dinero para subsistir.

Ni Kakashi que era alumno de su padre se molesto en ayudarle.

Ni Yugao que era alumna de su madre le hablo alguna vez.

Ni Jiraiya que maestro de su padre, y más importante, su padrino, le ayudo.

¿Era mucho pedir un maldito día en el que por lo menos le hicieran saber que no estaba solo?

Jiraiya de hecho se redimió ayudándolo en tres años.

Es decir, paso de ser un Gennin mediocre a estar al nivel de Kakashi con solo clones de sombra, Rasengan y con el Chakra de Kurama podía llegar a pelear con un Sannin como Orochimaru.

Además de que mejoro bastante su control de Chakra, la única razón por la que no aprendió antes Ninjutsu elemental era porque requería un control de Chakra preciso y a la vez una buena cantidad de Chakra.

Suspiro, mirando la luna y luego sus manos.

Normalmente habría gritado a los cuatro vientos de jubilo al tener aquellos poderes tan increíbles, pero, después de morir y ver como todos los que amabas iban a morir o ser encerrados en un sueño infinito… no te deja con muchos ánimos.

Cosas que no sabía antes ahora estaban en su mente, atribuyéndolo a que Izanagi por lo menos no lo dejo sin saber nada acerca de como usar sus nuevas capacidades.

La energía cósmica era parecida al Senjutsu o a la energía natural.

Y el Noryokugan… no podía compararlo con nada que conociera, ni siquiera el Rinnegan era algo así de poderoso y a la vez versátil.

Tenía 10 años antes de que todo lo que conocía pasase, y otros 4 antes de que comenzase la guerra.

Debía de entrenar y aprovechar al máximo cada día.

Lo primero era averiguar como llegar al lugar que Izanagi dijo que tenía todo el conocimiento del…

Olvídenlo, el muy bendito hijo de su madre se lo dejo grabado en el cerebro.

 **La dimensión del conocimiento.**

Así se llamaba el lugar.

Fue creado por una raza alienígena, de las más antiguas, y contenía todo conocimiento posible.

El Chakra, la energía cósmica, todos los Dojutsus y Kekkei Genkai, muchas técnicas de diferentes mundos y armas asombrosas.

Ahora, preguntando de nuevo… ¿¡Cómo carajos iba a llegar allí!?

Lo primero sería averiguar como controlar la energía cósmica, luego el Noryokugan, y si tenía tiempo, averiguar si Izanagi realmente le dio todos los Dojutsus.

Antes de poder hacer algo, noto que tenía algo en el hombro.

 _¿Un Sello de Almacenamiento?_ Se pregunto a si mismo al ver aquel dibujo en su hombro izquierdo.

Poniendo su mano en él, aplico un poco de Chakra y vio como salía de el un libro.

—Hay, diablos— murmuro, pues el libro era al menos la mitad de grande que él, y con un cuerpo de 3 años era difícil levantarlo.

Lo dejo en el suelo y abrió el libro en una pagina al azar, y no vio su nombre, " **Picatrix** "

Esto era lo que encontró en aquella pagina, en la sección de "talismanes":

 **(1) Talismán para juntar a un amante con su amado** _. Haz la figura de ambos a la hora de Júpiter, con la Cabeza ascendente, la Luna y Venus relacionados con ella o conjuntados con ella y el regente de la casa siete relacionado con el regente del ascendente por trígono o sextil, relación de recibir. Entrelázalos y enciérralos en el sirio del amante. Este se hace también para un hombre que se apartó de su familia y se quiere que vuelva a ella._

 **(2) Talismán para perder a un enemigo a quien se quiere arrojar de su sitio** _. Haz su figura a la hora de Marte, con la Luna en Escorpión, el ascendente tan nefasto como puedas, el que lo ocupa nefasto también y nefasta la casa del destino; procura que el dueño del ascendente esté relacionado con el dueño de la casa del destino y exilado el dueño del ascendente en la casa del destino, o que esté relacionado con un astro nefasto en la cuarta o la séptima; y enciérrala invertida fuera de la ciudad._

 **(3) Talismán para la ruina de una ciudad.** _Haz una imagen en el ascendente de la ciudad, nefastas su casa. de la vida y su casa del destino, el dueño del ascendente y la Luna, el dueño de la casa y de la Luna y el dueño de la casa del dueño del ascendente, nefasta la décima y su dueño, y enciérrala en medio de la ciudad._

 **(4) Talismán para favorecer una ciudad o un sitio.** _Fabrica un talismán en un ascendente fasto, fastos la décima y su dueño, la segunda y la octava, fastos la Luna, el dueño de la casa de la Luna y el dueño de la casa del dueño del ascendente; entiérralo en medio de la ciudad: verás maravilla._

 **(5) Talismán para la ruina de una ciudad o un sitio cualquiera.** _Hay que hacerlo a la hora de Saturno, que es nefasto, que sean nefastos el ascendente de la ciudad y su dueño, y el dueño de la casa del dueño [28] del ascendente, exilados los astros fastos del ascendente y del dueño del ascendente, y en caída los astros fastos de los trígonos del ascendente y de los angulares, y enterrarlo en medio de la ciudad._

 **(6) Talismán para que aumenten la fortuna y el comercio.** _Haz una imagen en cuanto estén fastos el ascendente, la décima, sus dueños respectivos y los dueños de sus casas respectivas, la Luna y su dueño y el dueño del ascendente; después de que sean tascos la segunda y su dueño; procura que el regente de la segunda esté relacionado con el regente del ascendente en trígono o sextil y que entre ambos haya armonía y que la segunda esté fasta; procura que la casa de la felicidad esté en el ascendente o la décima relacionada con el dueño de la casa, y el dueño de la casa de la riqueza mirando hacia la casa de la riqueza; fastos la oncena y su dueño; y el portador de esta imagen será la más acaudalada criatura; además cualquier comercio que emprenda le será fácil y sacará dinero de todos sus movimientos._

 _No entiendo nada de esto._

Naruto continuo leyendo sobre ese libro, y encontró una pagina que hablaba de como entender como la energía cósmica afectaba al cuerpo.

 _La forma del hombre universal está contenida en la imagen del hombre particular, es su base y su materia; la imagen del hombre parcial está contenida en el cuerpo del que es base; la forma del cuerpo es una imagen compuesta y envoltura de la forma del hombre parcial; la forma del hombre parcial es figura compuesta y envoltura de la forma del hombre universal; la forma del hombre universal es imagen y envoltura de la forma del alma universal; el alma universal es figura y envoltura de la razón universal._

 _La razón universal es figura y envoltura de la luz pues es más creadora que ella; la razón y la luz son materia de la razón universal._

 _Es igual para lo que está bajo ello: lo superior es siempre materia de lo que está debajo y por añadidura su base, y lo que está debajo siempre es forma para lo que está arriba de ello y por añadidura su componente. El hombre, en verdad, es forma compuesta anímica en cabeza de los cuerpos unidos en la naturaleza._

—Madre… santa— murmuro sin entender nada de lo que decía allí, ¡la cabeza le dolía!

Siguió tratando de encontrar algo ilegible, algo que no fuera de un entendimiento superior.

 _ **Como llegar a la dimensión del conocimiento.**_

Aparentemente, se necesitaba un cantico especial para llegar allí.

Repitió varias veces algunas palabras, y se trabó un poco la lengua, pero pudo decir todas las palabras correctamente y en orden después de muchos intentos.

— **DAHAMUS ARMAS HILIS MAGAS IDRIS TAMIS FARUS DAHIDAS AFRAVASKIAQUIRAS DAGUIDUS HAGUIDIS GUIDAYUS MACADAS ARDAGUS HIDAGUIDIS MAHANDAS DAHIDAMAS**.

Parecía un cantico demoniaco por la entonación, pero mientras cantaba, un aura azul comenzó a cubrirlo y antes de darse cuenta, desapareció.

 **Dimensión del conocimiento**

Naruto cayo de trasero al suelo, y con sus ojos siendo cegados por un brillo azul muy fuerte.

Se rasco los ojos, sin poder ver algo por varios segundos.

Cuando abrió los ojos, su boca cayo floja ante la vista que estaba enfrente suyo.

La dimensión del conocimiento es una dimensión especial que contiene todo el vasto conocimiento de la raza **Helixian.** Una raza que compartía el Noryokugan de Izanagi.

Crearon esta dimensión usando su vasto conocimiento de la manipulación del espacio-tiempo.

Solo los miembros seleccionados del Clan Helixian pueden acceder y ver esta dimensión, con el dojutsu único **Mugen Kodona Noryokugan**.

Esta dimensión está encerrada en una multitud de sellos únicos que prohíben la entrada de técnicas Espacio-Tiempo y esta representa el pináculo de la tecnología Helixian, en lo que se refiere a la manipulación de dimensiones.

Y delante suyo, estaba la más grande biblioteca de todos los Omniversos.

—Su-supongo que debo empezar a leer— murmuro Naruto algo asustado, adentrándose en el lugar.

 **1 año después en la dimensión del conocimiento**

Naruto estaba sorprendido de como funcionaba aquella dimensión y sus reglas.

El tiempo se podía manipular de forma que pasase 1 día en su mundo y en la dimensión del conocimiento pasasen 100 años.

Lo mejor es que su cuerpo no crecía, ya que de cierta forma solamente crecía dependiendo del tiempo de su mundo.

Había estudiado de todo, y sinceramente, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado dentro de la dimensión, ya que el tiempo no fungía igual.

Había estudiado matemáticas, psicología, medicina, física, química, ciencias, biología, botánica, armas antiguas, forja de armas, estilos de lucha, civilizaciones antiguas, Dojutsus, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Nintaijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kinjutsu, Fūinjutsu, Juinjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, Bukijutsu.

También había averiguado toda la historia sobre el Sabio de los 6 Caminos, sus hijos, su hermano y su madre.

Se había quedado asombrado al saber que el Juubi era la "fusión" de Kaguya y el Shinju. Más aun al saber que ella era una extraterrestre.

Pero ya era momento de salir, iba a volver, pero por el momento tenía que usar el conocimiento que había adquirido.

Si, le tomo un año entero buscar y aprender sobre todos los libros necesarios para su aprendizaje, y le iba a tomar más tiempo acondicionar su cuerpo para poder hacer todo aquello.

Volvió a recitar el cantico para salir del lugar y al instante sus ojos vieron el mismo brillo azul que lo trajo antes de aparecer en su cama.

Viendo a su lado, pudo ver como apenas se había ido 12 horas.—… Me tienes que estas jodiendo— susurro, mientras el sol salía, recordándole que se despertase, y para empeorar, ese día recordaba cosas no muy agradables.

 **3 años después**

Un pequeño niño de cabello rubio saltaba de techo en techo.

Naruto no había cambiado casi nada físicamente, teniendo apenas 6 años no podía hacer ejercicios para formar su cuerpo… aún.

Lo máximo que había hecho había sido pasar horas y horas de meditación y lectura, estudiando todo lo que podía, informándose de cosas que no había aprendido.

Dentro suyo, cierto zorro aun dormido se despertaba de vez en cuando al sentir varias energías introducirse a su prisión.

Había empezado a entrenar Senjutsu de nuevo, y se cuestionaba si podría mezclarlo también con la energía cósmica.

Que hablando de ella, era capaz de usar por apenas 5 minutos por su pequeño cuerpo, y solo un minuto usando su Noryokugan inmaduro.

Otra cosa que había hecho había sido aprender a usar los supuestos Dojutsus que ahora tenía… y lo máximo que había hecho era activar el Sharingan hace dos meses, con dos aspas apenas.

Ahora entendía porque Sasuke lo usaba tanto, era jodidamente asombroso.

Por otro lado, no había hecho nada más que aprender

Y… había llegado…

La academia…

Sintió como el aire alrededor de sus pulmones apretaba su torso, cortándole la respiración mientras a su alrededor entraban sus… _camaradas._

Los podía ver, tan pequeños, tan débiles, tan inocentes, los que en el futuro llamaría hermanos de armas discutían de cosas banales, incluso Sasuke… podía verlo despedirse de su hermano con un abrazo.

Sintió la garganta secársele, y los ojos escocerle…

Les había fallado a todos, pudo ver a Shikamaru y a Ino despedirse de sus padres y madres.

Podía ver a Asuma y a los demás Jounins caminar para ver a sus futuros alumnos.

Murieron por su debilidad.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte… si hubiera ganado… si…

Pudo sentir una mirada en su cuello, y se giro para ver los ojos aperlados de Hinata.

Nuevamente, sintió que la respiración volvía a su cuerpo.

Recordaba ese momento, en el que Neji acababa de morir, en el que se sintió… desolado, todos habían muerto… e incluso así… incluso aunque Hinata fuera más cercana a Neji de lo que él jamás fue… ella le devolvió a la realidad.

Se le quedo mirando con media sonrisa, sonrojándola y haciendo que se escondiese en una pared, antes de que Naruto mirase al frente.

Recordó una frase que Jiraiya le dijo en sus viajes.

 _No te quedes mirando al pasado, mira hacía el mañana._

Sin más, entro a la academia, y lo primero que vio fue a aquel hombre de cicatriz en la cara, que había sido casi un padre para él.


End file.
